


Love Me in The Morning

by jenonghan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Jeon Wonwoo, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Top Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23841364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenonghan/pseuds/jenonghan
Summary: “The sun will shine in the morning but the stars are all you will see.”
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo & Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 7
Kudos: 88





	Love Me in The Morning

**Author's Note:**

> lmao idk i just wanna write smut but also wonhui exchanging their dumb jokes and conversation | There is a part where Wonwoo touched Junhui while he was asleep ok i warned here just in case but everything is consensual | not edited and my english is rusty since it's been awhile
> 
> also! this based on a prompt from prompt.neocities.org that is: wonwoo waking up in the middle of the night horny, and they beg jun to have sex. However, jun is too tired, and instead tells wonwoo they’ll have sex in the morning. Now, imagine jun waking up to wonwoo sitting on top of them and saying, 'Now?'

**

Wonwoo was expecting the half part of his bed to still be cold when he was awake at two AM since he didn’t think that Junhui would be home anytime soon --or not earlier than dawn. Wonwoo then shifts his position closer to snuggle Junhui’s side. It’s really been awhile since the last time Wonwoo felt Junhui so close to him like this. Despite being married and living under the same roof, those facts don't equal them being able to frequently see each other like a married couple do. 

Junhui looked so peaceful in his deep sleep --lightly snoring. He must be exhausted, Wonwoo thinks as his fingers softly tracing Junhui’s face. Wonwoo then leans closer to scent his man. Junhui smelled fresh, he must have taken a bath before going to bed. It’s funny how both of them are using the same exact kind and brand for their body wash and fabric softener, and yet Wonwoo loves those scents better on Junhui, as if they are not sharing the same product. Something about Junhui’s scent reminds him of clove. It’s thin, but it is there.

Wonwoo inhales Junhui’s scent deeply as he puts his arm over Junhui’s torso. He missed Junhui badly and he wants to remember everything about him in this moment to recall it later when they are away from each other. His drowsiness went nowhere, and slowly Wonwoo finds himself fidgeting around. Maybe it’s the longing, maybe because they’ve been away for too long from each other. But it is what it is; Wonwoo wants Junhui. He wants his man to touch him everywhere.

Wonwoo felt bad for feeling horny, knowing that Junhui would prefer to sleep especially at this hour. But he also can’t deny his need. So Wonwoo leans in closer, grabbing Junhui’s idle hands to touch his skin slowly, quietly, and Wonwoo can feel himself hot. He then unbuttoned his pajamas, sat up and straddled a sleeping Junhui. Wonwoo himself can't even tell what he wanted to do. But it’s been so long and he is needy.

Fuck off with Wen Junhui and that face and that body, probably. He’s only sleeping like a log and still can have Wonwoo to get turned on.

Wonwoo panting slightly, hands clutching on the sheet at Junhui’s sides. Trying so hard to keep the sound of his breath down as he’s holding back the urge to hump on Junhui’s legs.

There are too many things to resist when it comes to Junhui. Now he wanted to kiss those moles on Junhui’s lips. But it will definitely wake him up.

Jeon Wonwoo picks a struggle challenge: failed.

Wonwoo inhales, slowly puts Junhui’s hand against the skin of his thigh as his own hand starts to reach for Junhui’s cock.

“Uuh, I don’t think I can get it up,” Wonwoo jolted as he heard Junhui mumbles, and he definitely didn’t expect Junhui to tug his hand away from Junhui’s cock as Junhui’s hand held his waist gently.

“You are awake this whole time?” Wonwoo glared as he sat on Junhui’s torso.

Junhui chuckles lighty, “I don’t think I’m a light sleeper either but here I am. I only noticed that you were kinda fidgeting around, but then you seemed to be horny. However, it is so devastating to announce to you that I am really exhausted. I too, wanted to do you as much because you are so cute.”

“Did you just spit out a rap verse?”

“I’m serious. Like, my heart yearns for you as much as my brain is horny for you but my dick is being a dick and says nah to the majority of opinion in my system right now.”

Wonwoo huffed, “Sorry,” he heard Junhui added as he got off of Junhui’s torso. “Like, it’s so weird that I’m working with all my mind and limbs but then my dick somewhat thinks of itself as if it’s the most hardworking bitch when-” Wonwoo’s hand shuts Junhui’s mouth from slurring further as he eyed the clock. 

“Alright, thanks to your three AM thought my horniness was found dead in a ditch,” Wonwoo pouts, pulling up the blanket to cover them both. Junhui then smiled at Wonwoo, holding Wonwoo’s hands in his.

“I promise I will make up to you in the morning.”

“Will you fuck me good?”

“The sun will shine in the morning but the stars are all you will see.”

Wonwoo laughed heartily, “Go the fuck to sleep,” he pokes Junhui’s nose before he felt Junhui pulling Wonwoo closer into his embrace as they slowly drifts in to sleep once more.

**

The first thing that Junhui noticed as soon as he wakes up is Wonwoo on his lap. Still looking a little drowsy with his bed hair present, the unbuttoned pajamas he just didn’t bother to re-button after last night --or morning, or whatever the time it was. When Wonwoo really wants something he will be merciless, and Junhui feels that once Wonwoo leans in to kiss him as well as grinding his crotch against his, “Now?” Wonwoo smirks.

“I definitely owe you one,” Junhui pulled Wonwoo in for another kiss, a messier one this time.

**

Their faces flustered as they let go of each other from another kiss. Wonwoo arching his back as if he’s offering Junhui his nipples, and Junhui definitely is more than welcoming when he begins to mouth it and tweaking the perky nub with his tongue. Wonwoo moans were loud and he just didn’t care anymore. He was so wrong to ever think that just because Junhui was exhausted from work yesterday then that means their stamina would be on par with each other. It is not really.

Junhui then looks down at Wonwoo as he adores the mess he made on his lover. Wonwoo spread his legs, “Prep me now,” he whines. Junhui chuckles.

“What makes you think that you will just get it that early?” Junhui peppering kisses on Wonwoo’s jaw before he lay himself on the bed and told Wonwoo to come closer.

“Sit on my face,” Junhui says nonchalantly, and Wonwoo feels dramatically offended over how lightly he said it. “You just told me to prep you,” Junhui shrugs.

“But not by eating me out!” Wonwoo groans in protest.

He would like to say that he hated and did not enjoy getting eaten out, but his body is shameless when it comes to his need. It’s not his first time to sit on Junhui’s face, and the boy does eat ass like a champion. But Wonwoo thinks the position is too embarrassing for him. It’s too open, it’s too close, it turns him into a vulnerable moaning mess. Wonwoo then gulped before he finally crawled and took position on top of Junhui.

“So Junnie is starving,” he smugly said.

“He is,” Junhui slowly squeezed Wonwoo’s ass cheeks as the latter wiggle slightly.

“Is he desperate?” Wonwoo teasingly lowered his ass before Junhui finally grabbed it, spreading the cheeks and his tongue out for one experimental lap against the twitching rim. Wonwoo can only escape a whimper as soon as Junhui finally gets his rhythm, alternately pointing his tongue as he fucks Wonwoo with his mouth.

“Never too early for breakfast,” he pulled Wonwo’s hips as the licks felt wetter and the noise got even more lewd in Wonwoo’s ear. Wonwoo hissed as he tried to keep his position stable despite the overwhelming pleasure. Junhui does treat his ass like some kind of five stars meal and Wonwoo finds it both incredible and unbelievable.

“One should not speak while eating an ass or else-ah!” Wonwoo was being cut off when Junhui inserted his lubed fingers into him without a single warning.

“Or else what?” Junhui cockily responded, one finger wiggle its way into Wonwoo, before he added another one, scissoring motion to make a stretch. Wonwoo tries to maintain his balance as he nibbles his lip, clenching his rectum around the unsatisfying fingers inside of him. But he mewls anyway because Jeon Wonwoo is a desperate househusband.

“Please Junnie I need it, and you’re still not touching me,” Wonwoo whines. He knows Junhui is always pampering him most of the time, but there are times when he’s being a cruel tease like now and Wonwoo is currently first; horny, second; impatient.

Junhui inserted a third finger into Wonwoo’s hole, stretching it even further, “I am touching you,” he innocently says.

“You’re only talking and definitely lack of fucking me! If I told you I wanted the ‘D’ it definitely didn’t stand for disappointment-ah, ah!” Wonwoo gasped as he only realized then that Junhui was already positioning him on his cock as he slowly got penetrated, Junhui bottoming out in one thrust. It wasn’t that rough, but Wonwoo gasped from the intrusion. He can feel that he’s still not loose enough yet, but Junhui is probably just as impatient as he is, their bodies are longing for each other.

Wonwoo felt so full as he, after a while, had to adjust to Junhui’s size. But he doesn’t like having Junhui not facing him, “Want to see your face,” Wonwoo mumbled, “Wanted you to kiss me breathless,” and Junhui just changed his position so that Wonwoo rides him as they face each other. Wonwoo circling his arms on Junhui shoulders as he stuck out his tongue, waiting for Junhui to get his cue. The innocent pecks are long gone, now replaced with deepened kisses.

“Junnie, Junnie, Junnie,” Wonwoo bounces up and down as he keeps calling out his lover's pet name, muscles clench around Junhui’s shaft even tighter so the latter can’t help but groan. “It’s so good Junnie,” he only tries to move faster albeit miserably since his energy begins to get drained. But Junhui looked at him in awe. Because Wonwoo is so beautiful, his hair sticking on his forehead, his lips pinkish and contrasting with his slightly pale skin. The tears that brimmed in his eyes, the flustered face. Everything about Wonwoo that he longed to see whenever they were away from each other. “Junnie I’m close,” Wonwoo whines, and it triggers Junhui to give one hard thrust as Wonwoo comes on his stomach shamelessly, hole still twitching around Junhui’s cock. “Come too, you should…” Wonwoo says weakly as he let Junhui gripped on his hips, thrusting his cock in and out of his lethargic body.

“Don’t pull out, I want everything in me,” Wonwoo hugged Junhui close, nails digged against Junhui’s back as he shuddered once he felt Junhui come inside of him. Junhui then finally lays himself on the bed as Wonwoo still clings on him, weight against his body. Their breath starts to get calmer as minutes passed, and Wonwoo doesn’t seem to want to let go anytime soon.

“Aren’t you hungry?” Junhui twirls Wonwoo’s hair lovingly. Wonwoo only hummed a yeah. “I will cook you something then,” Junhui was about to get up before Wonwoo groans in disapproval.

“Will I get another two or three rounds after?” Wonwoo mumbles.

“Did you just ate something strange last night or-”

Wonwoo only clings closer to Junhui and shakes his head, “I just missed you. My heart, body and soul, probably my ancestors too,” he said, which only gains him a pinch on his scrunching nose. Junhui then smiled warmly, kissing Wonwoo’s eyelids in full adoration and a heart with as much longing.

“I missed you too.”

**

  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  



End file.
